Some Like it Hilarious
by Ronin Karma
Summary: A high schooler named Rory is one the run with Raven, Starfire and Martian Manhunter after he caught Darkseid stealing. An obvious parody of Some Like It Hot


Rory was browsing the restaurants and spotted Darkseid. "Cool! A member of The Legion of Doom!"

Darkseid was at an internet cafe extracting money from numerous bank accounts. "Good thing nobody notices. One more fellony and I'm imprisoned for life."

"Hey look it's Darkseid!" yelled Rory. "He's stealing money and if he's caught or somebody tells he'll be sentence to life in prison!"

He popped over the computer monitor. "Can I have $100 Darkseid?"

Darkseid suckerpunched the young adult and grabbed his shirt. "You're made a terrible decision human."

"Watch the t-shirt, I had it ironed."

"Oh sorry, now I'm going to send you to oblivion."

Rory came up with a distraction. "Look! Wonder Woman and Vixen are having a cat fight!"

Darkseid turned around and Rory escaped.

He ran into Raven and Starfire who dining outside a restaurant. "Girls you gotta help me. Since you're only part of Teen Titans I guess you'll do. I squeled on Darkseid and he's going disintegrate me."

"You should of thought that before you started pointing fingers," said Starfire.

"I doubt we'll be any help after you said that you're a witness," agreed Raven.

Rory thought for a bit. "Hmm, good point."

He watched Darkseid come closer and Rory had to act quickly. "Look they are Raven and Starfire. They told me what you did, they're the ones who caught you stealing!"

He ran at the speed at light. They freaked after looking at Darkseid and hearing Rory lie in front of them. They followed Rory in an alley. They ran into J'onn J'onzz causing all four to hit the pavement.

"Martian Manhunter, real name J'onn J'onzz! Thank god you're here!" Rory was relieved. "Now that another superhero has joined maybe you can us."

"Help you with what?" asked J'onn Jonzz.

"I caught Darkseid stealing and told him that both Raven and Starfire were also witnessing it and he's coming to blow us into millions of molecules."

"There's something I must mention."

"No time for that now!" interupted Rory. "Tall, dark and black approaching at 11 o'clock."

They ran near a theatre and Rory spotted a rack of clothes. "Excellent we should those women's clothes so Darkseid won't spot us."

J'onn is skeptical. "I doubt that-"

He was interupted by the sound of Darkseid talking to some kids. "Anybody seen a bunch of superheroes and a human? If they're working for J'onn J'onzz, I'll tear them to pieces!"

Rory is dressed in jeans, t-shirt and short haired wig; Starfire has the attire of a college girl; Raven is dressed as a goth girl and J'onn has the attire of a housewife.

"OK this shall keep him occupied until the heat dies down," Rory spoke.

He headed for the backstage door and the others followed. They actually entered an auditorium. They were pretending to take part in an awards ceremony.

* * *

><p>Later that night Darkseid suspected that the people he's looking for might be around the building. Rory spotted him and was about to run out of options. "I know. I'll tell J'onn to send in the other Justice League heroes."<p>

He ran to a dressing room only to find it empty. "I'm so dead!"

Both Starfire and Raven overheard him.

"What's the problem?" Starfire asked.

"J'onn is gone and-" He spotted something on the make-up table. "He left his communicator!"

He gives them the communicator and makes a run for it. "Call the Justice League, I'll find J'onn. Name's Rory by the way."

He ran on stage and the spotlight blinded his eyesight. The announcer welcomed the next two hosts on stage. One of them is about to flirt Rory. "Hey, once this is over how about we cuddle at your place?"

"Sure," Rory said sarcastically. "Unless you realised that..." He ripped of his wig and clothes. "...I'm a man!"

The audience gasped in shock. Darkseid spotted him on stage. Rory saw him and ran for the emergency exit. "Darkseid!"

He met Starfire and Raven and dragged them near the door. He opened it and Darkseid appeared in front of him. "How'dhedothat?"

"I got you in my tracks and-"

"I know disintegrate us," said Rory. "Tell me something I don't know."

A wall exploded due a punch by two members of the Justice League. Rory was amazed. "Vixen and Wonder Woman? How did you manage to find them?"

"There were the only ones available," explained Raven.

"Good enough."

They were about to fight when Vixen turned to one of the security guards. "Can I borrow your tungsten knuckles?"

He hands Vixen the knuckles and she punched Darkseid in the face fifteen times. Rory, Raven and Starfire were jaw-dropped to that much brute force. She and Wonder Woman dragged him by the arms. "That's another one in the bag."

"After this let's have mocha lattes, I'm buying," said Wonder Woman.

"Sorry I drag you into this," apologized Rory. "I panicked and didn't think straight."

Both Starfire and Raven took off their disguises feeling relieved. Starfire forgave Rory. "You are forgiven Rory. You're more honest than any person who lied."

"I'm starting to like the goth look," smiled Raven. "It expresses me more without any emotion."

"I wonder what J'onn was trying to tell us."

"Vixen said that Darkseid is laundering money to finance Lex Luthor's master plan in hijacking nuclear warheads," told Starfire.

"You think they would come up with a better idea than that," Raven lowered her eyes

"I'm glad that's over. Come on J'onn we better leave." Rory turned around and saw J'onn still in disguise. "J'onn?"

J'onn was about to be handed an award by the host. "I didn't think I would win."

"What?" interupted Rory. "How could you pick him?" He ran towards J'onn and ripped off the wig. "He's not even a chick! He's a guy!"

A woman has a confession. "Well, I suppose I can admit it now." She tore off her entire costume to reveal an man in his twenties. "I'm a guy."

"So am I!" said another man disguised as a woman.

"Me too!" said another.

Soon everybody tore off their disguises revealing fully-grown male adults. Raven, Starfire, Rory and J'onn J'onzz were stunned on the big reveal and Rory expressed his reaction to us readers. "Huh, didn't see that coming!"


End file.
